Reyes magos
by ChocolateFrog97
Summary: Antonio invita a las naciones a pasar la noche de reyes en su casa. ¿Que puede ocurrir?/ArthurxKiku, EnglandxJapan/Fluff/Mpreg/Lemon


**Konnichiwa!** ¿Como fueron las fiestaas? a mi bien, consegui muchos comics yaoi^^ Lo siento, deberia estar subiendo esto el dia de reyes o la noche de reyes, pero no e dio tiempo a terminarlo, aqi son la 1 de la noche del dia 7 XD por un hora y casi lo consigo XD Espero q loo hayan pasado muy bien^^ En este fiic he puesto mpreg, pq me encanta! Y pq he estado viendo videos de bebes japoneses y asiaticos en general, y es q son tan monos! No lo pude resisitir^^

Vi un video de un bebe chino que lo habian abandonado en una estacion con solo nueve meses! Pobreciito, era tan mono, hacia mucha lastima. Si quieren verlo dejo el link aqui ;) http: / www. /watch?v=4h3GcSHfZlA (quitad los espacios ;)) hace mucha lastima =(

Bueno espero q os guste mucho ;) Y dejadme muchos reviews pleasee^^ como regalo atrasado de reyes ;)

AAh el nombre del bebe es el mismo que uno de los ukes de junjo romantica^^ a ver si os suena a las q conoceis la serie ;)

**SI QUEREIS PEDIRME QUE HAGA ALGUNA FIC DE ALGUNA PAREJA EN CONCRETO PARA VOSOTRS, OS LA HARE Y OS LA DEDICARE ;) QUIERO PROBAR ALGUNA PAREJA NUEVA (O DE ESTA MISMA DE DA IGUAL) ME PODEIS DECIR DE QUE QUEREIS QUE VAYA Y TODO, SI QUEREIS PODEIS ENVIARME UN MENSAJE EN PRIVADO O EN EL MISMO REVIEW^^** Graciaas =D

**_Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, pero uno de esos personajees sii^^_**

**_Warnings: Mpreg, fluff, Yaoi, Lemon_**

* * *

><p><strong>Reyes magos<strong>

**POV: Arthur**

Me baje del coche junto con Kiku (el cual era mi novio), delante de la casa de Antonio. Vinimos con América y Canadá.

-¡Eh! Kiku, Arthur, Alfred… eeeh…- murmuro el español. Todos miramos a Canada quien solo suspiro.

-Matthew…- suspiro.

-¡Ah eso! ¡Todos para dentro!- exclamo Antonio. Le seguimos para ver que ya había llegado casi todo el mundo. Tome a Kiku de la cintura al ver que Heracles se aproximaba. Ya sabía que al griego le gustaba Kiku, se notaba a millas, pero decidí no decir nada, solo proteger a mi japonés.

-Hola… Kiku… Arthur…- dijo Hercales con su ritmo tranquilo.

-Konnichiwa Heracles-san. ¿Daijobu desu ka?- le pregunto mi novio en su idioma. Sabía que siempre que quedaban practicaban el japonés, ya que el griego lo estaba aprendiendo por su amigo.

-Ah… Daijobu desu. – Grecia sonrió. Le mire con los ojos entrecerrados y después mire a mi novio, el cual me sonreía, así que no pude evitar sonreír. Le abrace protectoramente y lo aplaste contra mi pecho, haciendo que él me empujara con sus finas y delicadas manos.

-Bueno… Me voy… Sadiq me estará esperando.- me sorprendió que el griego dijese que el turco lo estaba esperando. ¿No se odiaban? Mire interrogante a Kiku quien miraba con una sonrisa al griego, cosa que me puso la sangre hirviendo.

-Ese griego… Es que se ve que le gustas eh…- masculle entre mis dientes.

-¿Qué?- me pregunto incrédulo. –Pero… Si Hera esta con Sadiq.- murmuro mirando a dicha pareja la cual se estaba besando… Mire a mi novio pidiéndole perdón con la mirada. El me dio una mirada desaprobatoria pero después me sonrió y me agarro del brazo llevándome más adentro de la casa.

-¡Lovino!- llame al italiano mayor. Este se giro y arrufo sus cejas.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Por qué nos invito Antonio?- pregunto. Éramos cinco de Enero, lo cierto es que ni Kiku ni yo habíamos podido descifrar que quería celebrar.

-¿Eh? ¿No lo sabéis? La noche de reyes.- Kiku y yo nos lo miramos, quedándonos igual de confusos como estábamos al principio. –Ay, aquí en España y en otros países cristiano-católicos se celebra esta fiesta, la noche y el día de los reyes magos, que son los tres reyes de oriente que trajeron el oro, el incienso y la mirra a Jesucristo, pues estos mismos se supone que traen regalos. Y hacen una cabalgata y cosas así, aunque no la hemos ido a ver. Y eso es lo que celebramos y tiene un regalo para cada pareja. – nos aclaro Romano. Los dos nos quedamos con la boca abierta. A mí la historia de la biblia ya me sonaba, pero a Kiku evidentemente no. Así que nos apartamos un poco del bullicio y le explique las cuatro cosas sobre el porqué de la navidad, que él solo la celebraba porque nosotros hacíamos las fiestas, y gracias a la influencia Americana en su país.

Cenamos y cuando acabamos el postre nos reunimos todos en el salón. Cada cual estaba con su pareja. Y empezó a repartir los regalos. Todos dijimos que preferíamos que nos los diese a todos a la vez, ya que intimidaba que todo el mundo estuviese mirando para ver tu reacción.

Antonio, como el bastante pervertido y apasionado país que era, regalo a la mayoría cosas sexuales, como por ejemplo a Francis y a Prussia (una pareja bastante extraña) les regalo un sed de… Sadomasoquismo, por lo cual Francis estuvo más que satisfecho y feliz. A Matt y Alfred les regalo dos vibradores con forma de… Uno de oso polar y otro con la forma de la estatua de la libertad. Alfred sugirió a su hermano que lo podrían usar aquella misma noche, a lo que el canadiense no pudo evitar ponerse rojo como un tomate mientras escondía su rostro en el pelo blanco de Kumajiro (el oso polar ¿Se llama así no?)

Russia se puso la mar de contento cuando vio que su regalo y el de China era un vestido muy corto de _maid _y varios juguetitos sexuales… Yao se puso rojo pero los dos se miraron, cómplices. Yo ya temblaba para ver lo que nos habría regalado a nosotros.

Kiku me pidió que abriera yo el regalo, esperando alguna guarrada. Y en efecto no esperaba mal. Un bote de lubricante con olor a _Sakura blossom, _un vibrador con la forma del Big Ben (para Big Ben, Kiku ya tenía el mío ¿No?), el kamasutra… Y un juego, si pero no un juego normal, un dado que te dice la postura con la que tienes que tener sexo. _(Nota del autor: ¡Yo lo he visto! ¡Existe! XD)_

Algunos (me incluyo a mí y a mi pareja) estuvimos a punto de matar Antonio, otros estaban pensando ya en cómo usarlos. Kiku escondió su rostro, rojo de la vergüenza, en mi cuello, mientras yo me quede mirando aquellos objetos.

-¡Ha-ha! ¡Iggy! ¡La idea del bote de lubricante fue mía! Como gritabais tanto aquella noche pues supuse que le estaría haciendo daño al pobre Kiku.- los dos miramos al americano con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Que pervertido…- murmuro mi novio.

-¡Ah Japón!- grito el español mientras se acercaba a nosotros. -¿Os gusto? Vi uno de esos comics Yaoi que tanto gustan a tu país, pero decidí que sería mejor no comprarlo, porque no sabía si tu lo tendrías…-dijo Antonio.

-Eh… Si gracias.- contesto Kiku. – No hacía falta que comprases nada.

-¡Hey! No pasa nada, tú hiciste muchas fiestas de navidad en tu casa. Espero que hagáis un buen uso de todo esto.- nos guiño el ojo haciendo que me entrase un tic en el ojo.

-Bloody git…- murmure entre mis dientes. Kiku se puso encima de mí regazo y me sonrio.

-Bueno, supongo que tendremos que usarlo. Al fin y al cabo es un regalo- murmuro con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Yo me quede estupefacto al sentir aquellas palabras. ¿Quería usarlo? Pense en todo lo que podríamos hacer si lo usábamos, y evidentemente no pude evitar ponerme rojo, imaginándome imágenes de Kiku con el vibrador y…

-¿Asa-san?- la tranquilo voz del japonés me saco de mis pervertidos pensamientos.- ¿Qué te estabas imaginando ya?- me miro acusador. Yo negué con la cabeza, como diciendo que no estaba pensando en lo que él pensaba que yo estaba pensando y… Bueno…

Sonrió, a sabiendas de que si que estaba pensando cosas pervertidas, pero yo sabía que el también lo estaba haciendo, por la forma que él se pegaba a mí en aquellos momentos, lo cual muy raramente hacia en público. En aquel momento me hubiera gustado que llevara su usual kimono, porque era más fácil sentirle a través de aquella fina tela. Pero con el frio que hacia llevaba un jersey de cuello alto, y unos tejanos ajustados junto con unas botas azules, que por lo visto estaban muy de moda en su capital. Aun me costaba ver a Kiku con una cosa que no fuera su uniforme o su kimono, pero la verdad era que quedaba monísimo. Le abrace mas a mi mientras el ponía sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

-¡Eh eh! ¡Dejad eso para cuando estéis en casita!- nos grito Francis. Le dedique una mirada mortífera mientras Kiku solo reía. Lo bese y después acerque mis labios a su oído.

-Acompáñame al baño, anda.- le pedí seductoramente. El me miro interrogante.- Ya sabes… al baño.- murmure mientras con la vista señalaba el problema que tenia entre mis piernas. El ario la boca y asintió la cabeza indicándome que ya lo entendía. Se levanto y me tomo de la mano levantándome a mí. Subimos las escaleras escapándonos del bullicio de la gente. Fuimos mirando las puertas y la que me pareció la abrí. No era el baño, era la habitación de Antonio. Mire a Kiku quien me miraba desaprobatoriamente.

-Bueno, a mi me vale.- dije sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le empuje dentro y cerré la puerta, aunque por mi lastima no había pestillo. Tome a Kiku por las piernas y le alce para que las enroscara alrededor de mi cintura, mientras nuestros labios y nuestras lenguas chocaban.

Le estire cuidadosamente en la cama, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana, que se pudiera romper en mil pedazos. Le bese apasionadamente notándome extraño en aquella cama ajena. A Kiku parecía incomodarle un poco pero poco a poco, mientras nos deshacíamos de nuestras ropas, se fue olvidando de donde estábamos, centrándose en el placer que le daba.

-Kiku…- susurre mientras le mostraba la bolsa donde estaban nuestros regalos. Me miro con los ojos como platos pero después sonrió, abriéndose de piernas. – Vamos a probar algo nuevo. Si te duele, por favor dímelo.- le pedí mientras le besaba el cuello. Asintio con la cabeza, mientras observaba como yo cogía el bote de lubricante y lubricaba el vibrador. Gracias a dios que llevaba pilas. Le abrí un poco las piernas y puse el vibrador en su entrada. Le mire a los ojos, y vi que los tenia cerrados.

-Kiku ¿Quieres que te prepare antes?- abrió los ojos y me miro. Me sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Fui insertando el vibrador en su pequeña entrada, y hasta que no estuvo todo dentro y Kiku se hubo acostumbrado un poco a su intrusión no lo encendí. Cuando Kiku noto la vibración dejo ir un gemido largo, y pude notar que casi se vino.

-Aaah…- sus gemidos salían temblorosos de sus perfectos labios. Le bese pero él se separo un poco de mi. –Mu-mueve-muévelo…- consiguió decir.

Empecé a moverlo, entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo, ganando muchos gemidos de su parte. Casi ya no podía aguantar, la presión en mi entrepierna era demasiada. Sin sacar el vibrador, empecé a lubricarme mi erección. Le tumbe de lado y me posicione detrás suyo, abriéndole tanto como pude las piernas.

-Perdona si te duele, dímelo y sacare el vibrador.

-N-n-no… N-no lo sa-saques….- me pidió. Posicione mi erección en su entrada y fui entrando junto con el vibrador. Fui más lento que de costumbre pero Kiku no pareció quejarse, es más, parecía que estaba obteniendo mas placer. Sonreí cuando pude sentir que mi erección ya estaba completamente envuelta de su estrechez.

Me empecé a mover, pero en breve los dos sentíamos que nos veníamos. Con su pequeño agujero y además el vibrador vibrando a mi lado era imposible contenerlo durante mucho tiempo.

Los dos nos corrimos y el vibrador cayó entre las piernas del japonés, aun vibrando, pero todo mojado y sucio de mi semen.

Los dos intentamos retomar nuestra respiración normal. Gire el rostro de Kiku y le bese tranquilamente. Sin lengua, simplemente romántico. Le tome entre mis brazos, los dos aun bastante cansados de nuestro orgasmo. Nos quedamos con los ojos cerrados, tumbados en aquella cama, sintiendo el zumbar del vibrador.

-¡Angleterre estas ahí!- grito un idiota francés mientras abría la puerta de la habitación. Inmediatamente tape a Kiku quien se había sonrojado violentamente.

-¡Cierra la puerta, _frog!_ – el pervertido se nos quedo mirando un rato mas hasta que decidió cerrar la puerta.

¿De verdad siempre nos molestarían cuando tuviéramos sexo?

_Un año más tarde_

-¡Hey Arthur, Kiku!- nos llamo Antonio des de la puerta de su casa. Otra vez volvíamos estar allí, para celebrar la fiesta de los reyes magos, pero esta vez traíamos una persona de mas.

-¡Hey!- salude a Antonio, rebosante de felicidad.- ¿Kiku te ayudo?- dije esta vez dirigiéndome a mi novio. Este señalo que cogiera la manta de Hello Kitty que había en el asiento detrás del coche, mientras el cargaba con Nowaki, nuestro pequeño bebe de tres meses. La manta se la regalo su tío Yao. Solo Yao, y otros familiares de Kiku habían podido ver al pequeño bebe, ya que últimamente habíamos estado todos muy ocupados, pero mucha gente insistió en que lo lleváramos a la fiesta de los reyes magos, el que mas fue Alfred, quien quería ver a su sobrino.

Decidimos ponerle un nombre japonés porque de fracciones parecía más asiático que europeo, ya que solo tenía mis ojos verdes. Su pelo era negro como el de su madre, y su piel también tenía el color de la porcelana. Sabíamos que sería la capital de Japón, seria Tokyo. Antonio nos esperaba en la puerta, con manga corta aun con el frio que hacía. Cuando llegamos allí miro al bebe.

-¡Que monada! ¿Cómo decís allí Kiku? ¿Kawaii, no?- dijo Antonio mientras con un dedo acariciaba la mejilla de Nowaki. Kiku asintió ante la pregunta del español, mientras sujetaba a nuestro hijo.

Cuando entramos la mayoría de gente nos abordo para ver al bebe. Kiku consiguió pasar a través del bullicio y se sentó en el sofá. Conseguí sentarme a su lado antes de que alguien me quitara el sitio. Puse la manta alrededor de mi hijo, para mantenerle más caliente.

-¡¿Dónde está mi sobrinito?-grito una voz estruendosa que solo podía pertenecer al americano. Le pedí a Kiku que me dejara coger a Nowaki, así yo le podría proteger mejor del americano loco que estaba por llegar. El solo rio mientras me lo pasaba. En dos segundos mi "hermano menor" estaba por encima de mi espalda, apoyado en el sofá, mirando al bebe por encima de mi hombro.

-¡AWWW! ¡Que monada!- exclamo mientras acariciaba la pequeña cabeza. Kiku y yo no pudimos evitar sonreír.

-Eh tu, deja a mi pequeño sobrino.- dijo Yao aproximándose a nosotros, mientras intentaba espantar a Alfred. Iván nos sorprendió a todos durante la cena de navidad y año nuevo, ya que le había tomado mucho cariño al niño. Yao se emociono tanto cuando vio a su sobrino por primera vez que le pidió a Iván que tuvieran un niño. –Aww, le habéis puesto la mantita que os regale. ¿lo puedo coger?- nos pidió con los ojos brillosos por la emoción. No se lo pudimos negar. Pase el bebe a los brazos de Yao y este lo cogió experto ya en coger niños (al fin y al cabo había criado a Kiku, Yong Soo, Mei…).

-¡Eh yo también lo quiero coger en brazos!- se quejo Alfred. Yo suspire. Matt se acerco a nosotros.

-Como habéis tenido el bebe cada pareja os ha comprado algo.- nos dijo. Todos nos fueron dando los regalos. Ninguno era repetido, por lo visto ya lo tenían planeado. Feliciano y Ludwig nos regalaron un sonajero y un móvil para colgar encima de la cuna. Francis y Gilbert nos regalaron un par de biberones y un peluche enorme. Yao y Iván nos regalaron un par de peluches y Yao nos había preparado una comida (tipo potito) en especial porque era lo mismo que le había dado a Kiku cuando era pequeño, pero el día de navidad ya también nos había regalado otras cosas. Alfred y Matt nos habían regalado unos juguetes para cuando fuera un poco más grande, y una trona. Antonio y Lovino cuando se enteraron de que lo habíamos tenido, se empeñaron en comprarnos la cuna, ya que a Antonio le hacía mucha ilusión ir a comprarla. La mayoría de los otros países nos regalaron juguetes.

Habian pasado ya dos horas, estábamos hablando tranquilamente en el sofá, algunos haciendo demasiado ruido (America…). Kiku dejo que Matt tuviera a Nowaki en brazos un rato, pero este se durmió en brazos del Canadiense, asi que decidimos no moverle. Alfred abrazo a su parejo protectoramente mientras decía lo mono que se veía con un bebe en brazos.

-¡Deberíamos tener uno!- exclamo Alfred. Matt se quedo con los ojos abiertos y negó con la cabeza, como si se hubiera imaginado como seria tener a otro Alfred en casa. Todos nos reímos ante la cara de decepción que se le quedo a Alfred.

Kiku apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro y me abrazo mientras miraba a su hijo de reojo, con una sonrisa. Le bese el pelo y le cogí de la cintura pegándolo más a mí.

_Nunca se habían sentido tan bien unas navidades. _

* * *

><p><em><em>**Espero q os haya gustado mucho ^^ aaH Y VUELVO A REPETIR: SI QUEREIS PEDIRME QUE HAGA ALGUNA FIC DE ALGUNA PAREJA EN PARTICULAR PODEIS PEDIRMELO Y OS LA DEDICARE xd ES Q QIERO PROBAR COSAS NUEVAS ;)**

Dejad muchos reviewws pliis^^

_**Sayonaraa**_


End file.
